


perfectly imperfect

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: The first time Donghyuck meets Mark, he throws an apple pie to his face. The second time they meet, Donghyuck almost kills him. They are off to a very bad start.(Or: Mark looks like a walking Adonis and Donghyuck easily gets infuriated by him. Donghyuck does stupid things all the time and Mark has a patience of a Saint)





	perfectly imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's hitmyheart. this is gonna be my last update before my hiatus. i have a big exam coming up next month and bunch of assignments i have to do so i have to focus on my study first. hopefully i can comeback soon.  
> i don't usually give warning but please, if you don't like my story, don't read it. thank you <3

* * *

 

“This is ridiculous,” Donghyuck grumbled, stabbing at his food with the prongs of his fork. He purposely munched loudly, gaining attention from the whole table.

Joohyun narrowed her eyes at him.

“Donghyuck, if you can't eat your food properly, I'll give it to Elvis,”

Elvis was the family's dog, a golden retriever who liked to bite their furniture but her mother never once scolded him. She always treated him as if he was a baby. Elvis was a brat, really. Sometimes Donghyuck thought he wasn't his son. Elvis could easily get away with everything but Donghyuck would get punished if he so much of misbehaved, which happened more often than he wanted to admit. But he was twenty. There were so many things he wanted to do but his parents were so strict. Donghyuck still had to stand in the corner of the room sometimes, which was embarrassing but there was nothing he could do about it. Bae Joohyun was the boss in the house. Everyone had to do exactly what and how she wanted. Even Junmyeon, his father, never won against her.

Feeling extremely upset, Donghyuck put down his fork with a force, making a clanging sound when it hit the plate. His father almost spilled his drink meanwhile his mother's face slowly turned to red. Junmyeon gave him a warning look, knowing what would come. Donghyuck ignored it. He knew that he was being a brat right now and his mother would make sure his attitude would bite his ass later. But right now, Donghyuck needed to speak up.

“This is ridiculous!” he said, chest heaving. “I'm twenty, mom! Who wants to get married at twenty? Obviously, no one. Why would I have to go through this stupid arranged marriage?”

Junmyeon slowly put his cup of coffee down.

“Sweetheart,” he said gently. “You're not going to get married right away. You're going to meet him first. You know, to get to know each other better.”

“I don't want to get to know him, dad!”

“Lee Donghyuck,” Joohyun said, her voice firm and held an absolute command. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she gave her son a disapproving look. “You're going to meet him tonight and I want you to behave. He is older than you so I suggest you fix your attitude and show your respect towards him. We raised you better than this. _I_ , raised you better than this. Now, if you don't stop your childish tantrum, I'll cancel your trip to Swiss and make you work as an intern in your father's company throughout summer. You'll spend three whole months there making coffee for everyone—“

“Okay, I get it, mom!” Donghyuck cut his mother off, pouting. Her mother wasn’t joking. Joohyun always meant everything that she said. Letting out a huff, he continued, “I'll...behave.”

Joohyun's lips twitched. “You'd better be.”

“How could you be so cruel to your son,” Donghyuck mumbled to himself but Joohyun caught that.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” he spluttered.

“Good. Now finish your food.”

Donghyuck did as he's told. He still couldn't believe that his parents had arranged his marriage. He had no idea about his supposed to be husband in the future. He only knew his name and his age. But it didn't matter. What matter the most was, Donghyuck was pretty sure his life was officially over at twenty.

 

* * *

 

Mark Lee or Lee Minhyung. 27 years old. Half-Korean and half-Canadian. CEO in Lee Groups. Haven't been in Korea since he left for college. His Korean ability was advanced, not so bad, though sometimes he talked like an intermediate. His zodiac sign was Leo. He was only a few inches taller than Donghyuck. His nicknames were lion and simba, and a few more that mostly related to animal too. His blood type was O. He didn't have an allergy. He hated bugs and enjoyed listening to music.

“Boring,” Donghyuck said as he scrolled down his phone, reading Mark's profile that her mother had sent him. “And old.”

“Twenty seven is not old,” Jaemin, his cousin, who sat next to him, chimed in. “It's hot.”

Donghyuck wrinkled his nose. “You can say that because your boyfriend is older than you.”

“By three years,” he proudly said. “There isn't that much difference between me and Jeno.”

“Right, whatever,”

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes at him and locked his phone. They were on the way to the restaurant to meet Mark Lee and his family. Her mother was already there. Jaemin tagged along because Donghyuck didn't want to go through this alone.

“Do you think I still can escape from the family dinner? We can go straight to the airport and fly to Japan.”

“Yeah, we can totally do that,” Jaemin laughed drily. “And then auntie will cut our balls, skin us alive, and we're not going to see the sun ever again.”

Donghyuck grumbled because he knew that Jaemin was right.

“I hate my life.”

“No, you're not. Now stop complaining. We've arrived.”

Ten minutes later and Donghyuck found himself sitting next to his mother, his back straight and his face controlled. They were waiting for Mark to come. That man was late and it left a bad impression on Donghyuck. How come a businessman like him was late? He tried not to scowl because her mother was watching him. One move and she would be quick to give him a warning.

“I'm so sorry I'm late.”

Donghyuck turned when he heard a deep voice behind him. He expected to see a man in business attire and sleek styled hair just like how businessmen looked like. He clearly did not expect to see a man in ripped jeans and a black leather jacket. His jet black hair seemed so silky and fluffy and suddenly Donghyuck got a sudden urge to slip his fingers into it just so he could feel it. His eyes were round and big, his nose bridge was perfect, his jawline was sharp, and his lips were red. He didn’t look old at all. Instead he looked like a university student and that was very, very bad news.  

No, no. All of them were not on the list that his mother gave him. She didn't tell him that Mark Lee was a fine young man. He was undoubtedly handsome and attractive. Donghyuck could feel his face burned in flames as Mark looked at him.

“I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting,” Mark said in perfect English, the words rolled off easily from his tongue, and it made Donghyuck shuddered. God, he sounded so hot when he spoke in English. His voice became deeper.

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Mark quickly switched to Korean, there was a hint of blush on his cheeks as he realized his mistake. “Bad habit.”

“It's okay, Minhyung-ah,” Joohyun told him reassuringly. “It takes a while to adjust.”

“Thank you, auntie,” he said, ever so politely. His voice was so smooth.

Donghyuck didn't blink while watching him, his lips slightly parted. Jaemin elbowed him on the ribs, chuckling.

“You're drooling,”

“No, I'm not!” Donghyuck denied through his gritted teeth. At that moment, Mark looked at him straight in the eye and Donghyuck felt as if someone just knocked him breathless. His eyes were so intense as if he could see the deepest part of Donghyuck's soul, which was impossible. Donghyuck's soul wasn't that deep, but that wasn't a point. Mark's attention was now on him and Donghyuck wished the ground could swallow him, right here and there.

“Mark, this is Donghyuck,” Seungwan, Mark's mother, introduced him with a bright and warm smile. Donghyuck looked back and forth between Seungwan and Mark. It's definitely the gene. 

“He is your future husband.” Seungwan continued, and only then that Donghyuck finally remembered what the purpose of the family dinner was.

Mark looked at Donghyuck, his lips slowly stretched into a small smile.

“Hi, Donghyuck. I am Mark. It's nice to finally meet you.”

It took Donghyuck awhile before he could finally utter, “I'm Donghyuck. Nice to meet you too.”

This wasn't the plan, Donghyuck thought frantically the longer he was on the same room with Mark. It was hard not to look at him because Mark was right there, right in front of him. Donghyuck wasn't supposed to be intrigued by the man. He was supposed to hate him, though now that he thought about it, it wasn't Mark's fault at all.

Donghyuck lifted his eyes and stole glances at Mark who spoke in such a good manner that it made his mother couldn't stop smiling. She looked proud, obviously. Her choice was always right. She was always right. Donghyuck wouldn't admit it out loud though. He wasn't going to stroke her ego, knowing that he's lost against her.

Donghyuck knew himself better than anyone and he knew when he was about to give in. No, he couldn't just give in like that. Not after his long tiring speech to her mother about how she should give him more freedom of choosing his future spouse. Not after he badmouthed Mark even before he met him in person. Donghyuck needed to do something, anything, just so he could get rid of Mark and his stupidly handsome face. He looked down and stared at the slice of apple pie on his plate and suddenly something popped out in his mind. He was going to regret his decision later and he'd probably going to die after this. But he would risk it all. Without giving another second thought, Donghyuck grabbed the apple pie and threw it right at Mark's face.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck learned how to value his life and swore that he would be more careful after Joohyun almost kicked him out of the house for real. A cold chill ran down his spine as he remembered his mother's mortified face when he threw the apple right to Mark's face and made the latter almost fell from his chair. He was lucky there was Jaemin to hold his mother and calmed her down. Seungwan also told Joohyun to just let it slide and the ever so sweet and patient Mark didn't even look upset. He was more concerned about Donghyuck because Joohyun looked like she was ready to bury her son alive.

Mark was the one who offered to take Donghyuck home because Jaemin had to be with Joohyun. How come he could still be nice after Donghyuck unthinkingly throwing that stupid apple pie at his face? Mark was also the reason why Donghyuck was still breathing and alive today. If it weren't for him, Donghyuck didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him.

Donghyuck felt bad to Mark. He knew he was being rude and ridiculous. He just couldn't help it. At that time, Mark was right there and his stupidly handsome face was on display and it wasn't on Donghyuck's plan at all to get infuriated by him. He needed to distract his mind and he didn’t even surprise that his brain supplied the stupidest idea ever.

Now, here Donghycuk was, on his way to Mark's company. Joohyun had ordered him to apologize to Mark again, though the latter insisted that it was totally fine. He said that with a freaking cute smile that made Donghyuck's heart skipped a beat. Damn Mark Lee and his smile.

Joohyun told Donghyuck to make lunch for Mark to show his gratitude and it wasn't like Donghyuck could say no. He was a great cook but he never cooked for someone else besides his family. It made him a little bit nervous, thinking what Mark would say. Well, Donghyuck had put a lot of efforts so the latter better be thankful.

By the time they finally arrived in front of Mark's company, Donghyuck took a deep breath before sliding out of the car. Once he was out, he tipped his head back and followed the line of the building all the way up. The building was impressive, a sleek spire of gleaming sapphire that pierced through the clouds. A very high-class company indeed. He walked to the lobby and told the guards his name—it should be enough for a free pass. They quickly led Donghyuck inside the elevator and accompanied him to the twentieth floor. Donghyuck thanked them after they arrived at Mark's floor and walked up to the front desk. The woman behind the desk quickly stood up when she saw him.

“Good afternoon, sir,” she greeted formally, bowing her head down. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Donghyuck awkwardly cleared his throat before answering, “I'm Lee Donghyuck. I'm here to meet Mark.”

Technically, Donghyuck should call Mark 'hyung' because the latter was older than him. But when they talked yesterday, Mark looked totally fine when Donghyuck accidentally called him like that. He was so cool at handling the situation that it made Donghyuck hated—fell for—him even more.

She looked a little surprised because Donghyuck didn't address Mark formally but she quickly schooled her expression before nodding. She told Donghyuck to wait as she made a phone call. Donghyuck stood there, glancing at the closed door of Mark's room.

“Mr. Lee is waiting for you, sir.”

Donghyuck smiled at her. “Thank you.”

Mark's secretary walked Donghyuck up to the door and as soon as Donghyuck entered the room, he'd wished he was more prepared. It was the very first time Donghyuck saw Mark in suits and the sight before him made his breath hitched. The custom three-piece suit hugged Mark's body in the right places. Inky black hair framed his stupidly handsome face. He looked like a completely different person now. More reserved, elegant, but never less handsome. Mark lifted his head and his eyes looked straight into Donghyuck's, always so intense and deep. Donghyuck's heartbeat quickened, his lips parted to accommodate faster breaths.

_Stupid Mark and his stupidly handsome face! Get a grip, Donghyuck._

“Hi, Donghyuck,”

Donghyuck blinked his eyes and realized that Mark's secretary was already gone. It was just him and Mark now. He closed his mouth and cursed under his breath. He was too busy staring at Mark that he made himself looked like a fool.

_All right, Donghyuck. Keep your head up._

“Hi, Mark,” Donghyuck said as he slowly approached Mark's table and sat down on the chair before him. “Am I interrupting your work?”

Mark shook his head. “No, not at all. Don't worry about it.”

Donghyuck carefully set the lunch box on the table and pushed it toward Mark.

“For you.”

Mark looked genuinely surprised. “For me?”

Donghyuck nodded, smiling shyly. Oh, god. He felt like a schoolboy now.

“Yes,” he said. “I made lunch for you as an apology. I was very rude to you yesterday. I promise I will never do that again.”

Mark stared at Donghyuck for a moment before breaking out into small laughter. The sound of it startled Donghyuck and he watched as Mark's eyes crinkled and his teeth were on full display. He laughed with his entire face and Donghyuck felt a sudden urge to squeeze his cheeks because the latter looked like a baby. His face resembled a lion, his giggle was a little high pitched, and Donghyuck had to physically hold himself back. He looked like a child, which was totally different from the walking Adonis image he'd carried.

“It was actually funny to me,” Mark said after he stopped laughing. “Someone never threw something at me.”

A blush color Donghyuck's cheeks.

“I'm so sorry.”

“No, it's okay. It was kinda cute actually.”

_Oh, crap. Be still my heart!_

“O-okay."

Mark smiled again. “Can I eat it?”

Donghyuck nodded frantically.

“Of course! I brought drinks too.”

“That's very sweet and kind of you, Donghyuck,”

It turned out that Mark loved home-cooked meals. He couldn't stop giving Donghyuck appreciative compliments and by the time the latter had finished his lunch, Donghyuck was a blushing mess. He did not expect him to be so attentive and sweet like that. It was hard for Donghyuck not to fall for him. Not when he wasn't just a handsome face, but also a good soul. A perfect package. How was that even possible?

Mark reached for the drink and the lips of the cup already touched his mouth when he suddenly put it back down on the table. The gesture surprised Donghyuck.

“What's wrong?”  

Mark blinked at Donghyuck. “I'm...lactose intolerant.”

Donghyuck blanched. How come such important information like that wasn't on the list? Donghyuck was so embarrassed right now. First, he threw an apple pie to his face. Now he almost killed him.

“I'm sorry!” Donghyuck frantically said. “I didn't know that.”

Mark smiled. “It's okay. I'll just drink water.”

Donghyuck could only nod weakly. He made a mental note to dig more information about Mark once he got home.

“Let me take you home,” Mark offered after he had finished his food. “You brought me lunch. It's only fair for me to make sure that you go home safely.”

Donghyuck nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay, let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Mark and Donghyuck got along very well. Their relationship naturally progressed after spending some time together. Donghyuck occasionally brought lunch for Mark to his office. Sometimes they had lunch together outside. When Mark had enough free time, he would come to Donghyuck's house to spend some time with the smaller. Joohyun had no longer pestered Donghyuck about his attitude, thank God. Whenever Mark came to their house, she would give Donghyuck a knowing look, as if she knew something that her son didn’t. That irked Donghyuck because he had a strong hunch of what might she think but he just didn’t want to admit it.

Today Donghyuck came home a little bit late because he had to accompany Jaemin shopping. He was surprised to see Mark was already there. The latter was lying on the floor with Elvis on top of him. His dog was barking happily while trying to lick Mark’s face. Donghyuck frowned. Elvis was such an attention seeker after he knew Mark. He would greet him at the door and followed him everywhere. It was almost impossible for Donghyuck and Mark to get some time alone because Elvis always tagged along. Mark, being the kind soul that he was, never seemed to mind about it. Well, of course, he didn’t.

“Elvis is a dog, Donghyuck,” Jaemin had deadpanned at him when Donghyuck told him about it. “A dog. You can’t possibly be jealous of a dog.”

Donghyuck knew that Elvis was just a dog but that didn’t change the fact that he stole Mark’s attention. This was why he and Elvis could never get along. First, that dog stole her mother’s attention. Now he stole Mark’s too. Donghyuck couldn’t believe that Elvis was more privileged than him just because he was a dog!

Donghyuck stood at the doorway for a good minute, waiting for Mark to notice his presence. But it seemed like Elvis had taken up all of his attention and it quickly made Donghyuck’s mood turned sour. He made his way to the kitchen instead, sulking and pouting.

“Stupid Elvis,” he grumbled as he opened the fridge to take a bottle of water and gulped it down in one go. He didn’t notice Mark entered the kitchen that he almost dropped his bottle when he heard his voice.

“I didn’t know that you were already home,”

 _Of course you didn’t. You’re too busy playing with my dog_. Donghyuck almost let that slipped off his tongue but managed not to. He was already feeling like a child for getting jealous over a dog. If he admitted it out loud, Mark would know just how petty he was.

“Um, yeah,” Donghyuck replied after a moment of awkward silence. “I was thirsty so I came straight here.”

Did Donghyuck mention that Mark was not only handsome and sweet, but he was also smart? He didn’t know how Mark did it but the latter could read him so easily. Mark had this knowing look on his face as he stared at Donghyuck.

“Do you want to go out?” Mark asked as he slowly approached Donghyuck. “We can go to the park and eat dinner together at your favorite Chinese restaurant.”

Donghyuck almost agreed but then Elvis ran from across the room and it made him feel bitter again. Before he could say something, Mark beat him first.

“Elvis is not coming with us,” he said as if he knew what exactly Donghyuck wanted. He didn’t say it in a teasing manner. He knew that Donghyuck was jealous but he didn’t use it against him. Instead, Mark showed him his sincerity of wanting to take Donghyuck out. Who was Donghyuck to deny?

“Okay,” Donghyuck said, and he cringed at how enthusiastic he sounded.

Mark smiled and reached his hand out to ruffle his hair.

“Okay, then. Go get change.”

Donghyuck left the kitchen but not before sticking his tongue out at Elvis just so his dog knew who the winner was now. As if Elvis could understand it, he barked at Donghyuck but the smaller only laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

“Donghyuck—“ Jaemin started. He watched as Donghyuck stabbed his steak with so much force. Jaemin was afraid that Donghyuck might actually break the plate. “I think you need to calm down.”

Donghyuck slammed his fork onto the table, shaking the plates and glasses. The loud clanging sound startled Jaemin and people around them. They started to draw attention but Donghyuck was far too gone to care.

“How can I calm down, Jaemin?!” he wailed. “That woman kissed Mark right in front of my eyes! She kissed my husband! Mine!”

“I thought you don't want to get married at twenty? Plus, Mark is not your husband. Not yet. So technically, he isn’t yours.”

“That's not the point, Na Jaemin!” Donghyuck said, more frustrated now. “She still kissed him! How dare she. I haven't kissed Mark yet!”

It all started when Donghyuck came to Mark's office to bring him lunch. Only he didn't make it inside because Mark was with someone else. He was with a very beautiful, gorgeous woman that Donghyuck had never seen before. She had a very nice laugh too; small and feminine. They were obviously close, judging by the way Mark put his hand to the small of her back. They talked in a low voice and when she leaned forward to kiss Mark's cheek, it was Donghyuck cue to leave. He left without announcing his presence. He was a mess after that.

Jaemin sighed. “You don't know her. She might be one of my Mark's friends.”

“I don't want to know her,” Donghyuck replied, pouting.

Jaemin made a disgruntled noise at the back of his throat.

“I can't believe you are so petty,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Friends kiss each other on the cheeks too.”

“I know! But that doesn't change the fact that Mark hasn't kissed me yet!”

“Oh, you want a kiss?”

Donghyuck instantly froze. He straightened his back, his eyes blown wide with a panic-stricken expression. He'd recognized that voice everywhere. He knew whose voice it was without having to turn around. Donghyuck shot a disbelief look at Jaemin who obviously knew about Mark’s presence, feeling betrayed.

Jaemin simply gave him a simple shrug. “You guys need to talk.”

Donghyuck glared at him.

“You'll die.”

“No, I will not,” Jaemin replied casually. He stood up from his seat and walked up to Mark. “Go talk to him, hyung. Knock some sense into his brain.”  

“I will. Thank you for keeping him company, Jaemin-ah.”

Donghyuck didn't dare to turn around. God, why was he always did or said something stupid when he was with Mark? It was as if he had no absolute control over himself and he always ended up embarrassing himself. Donghyuck could feel his cheeks burned. He usually good at having thick skin but he thought he couldn't possibly act tough and nonchalant after he confessed that he wanted Mark to kiss him. Donghyuck could run away from there but he wasn't quick enough. Mark was already on his side, blocking his escape. Donghyuck instantly tensed as Mark's body pressed against his side.

“You are upset.”

Another thing that Donghyuck learned from Mark was that the latter was always straight forward. He didn't beat around the bush because he knew it wasn't going to solve the problem.

Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. He still needed to save his face in front of Mark.

“Donghyuck, look at me.”

Donghyuck huffed. “I don't want to!”

Mark let out a chuckle.

“If you don't look at me, how can I give you the kiss that you wanted?”

_Thump thump thump_

Donghyuck was certain that his heart had never beaten that fast before. It was so fast and loud that he was afraid that Mark might hear it. It wasn't fair, really. Donghyuck got worked up so easily meanwhile Mark was always composed and calm. He also had his ways to make Donghyuck felt things. He was really good at everything, but he was even more excellent at making Donghyuck's heart fluttered.

Donghyuck flinched as Mark put his hand on his shoulder, slowly turning him to face him. He lowered his gaze, not having enough courage to look at him in the eye. Mark put his hand under Donghyuck's chin, gently tilting his face up. Their gazes locked. Mark's eyes were so deep that Donghyuck imagined he could see all the way into his soul.

“Where do you want me to kiss you, sunshine?”

The nickname and the way Mark looked at Donghyuck fondly, a little bit amused because he enjoyed teasing him, made Donghyuck's face burning. He was unable to look away, not when their faces were only inches apart, and the way their breath mingled made the smaller almost whimpered in delight.

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Donghyuck blinked, nodding dumbly.

Mark smiled, his eyes twinkling. He put his other hand around Donghyuck's waist, pulling the smaller closer.

“You just have to ask, sunshine.”

"Kiss me," he asked boldly. Mark smiled fondly at him in return.  

“Where?”

“Anywhere.”

Mark leaned forward to kiss Donghyuck's chin where there was a hint of extra fat. Donghyuck immediately felt self-conscious over his double chin but Mark didn't let him pull away. The latter held Donghyuck's face ever so gently, pressing his lips against his skin ever so softly. Mark's lips brushed against Donghyuck's jaw, up to the corner of his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, the space between his eyebrows, and his forehead. It just occurred to Donghyuck that Mark had kissed his complex and the spots of his mole. He kissed him in places that Donghyuck tried to hide and it quickly boosted his confidence.

Donghyuck slipped his fingers into the back of Mark's hair and gripped it. He felt a buzzing in his ears, his blood in him rushing, roaring through his body, and the buzzing becoming louder and louder. He closed his eyes as Mark's lips pressed against his. The taste of him was enough to make Donghyuck felt warm and happy, extremely happy. Mark didn't move his lips. He pulled away ever so slightly and pressed his lips against Donghyuck again. Once, twice, thrice. Donghyuck couldn't help but giggle.

“Happy now, my sunshine?”

Donghyuck opened his eyes and smiled, bright and contagious.

“Yes.”

“If only I knew that kisses would make you this happy, I'd do it faster. I like making you happy.”

Donghyuck blushed. Mark could be shy and timid when he was doing something he wasn't good at. He was confident and smooth when he was working. He could be handsome, cute, and bold. That was a very dangerous combination.

“Can we kiss again later?”

Mark smiled, brushing a stray strand from Donghyuck's face.

“Anything you want, sunshine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Donghyuck had been to Mark's penthouse before but he never stayed the night. Tonight was going to be his first time. He wanted to spend some time with Mark before the latter going on his business trip for a whole month. Thinking about it made Donghyuck's mood turn sour. How was he going to survive for a month without physically having Mark with him?

They made dinner together, though it was mostly Donghyuck because Mark couldn't cook to save his life. After the dinner was over, they did the dishes together. They moved to the living room to watch a movie—it was romance comedy because Mark was actually a scaredy cat and even though it was really cute to see him getting scared, Donghyuck preferred to cuddle up against each other on the couch in peace tonight.

When the movie was over, they went to Mark's room to get ready to bed. They stood next to each other, brushing their teeth side by side. Mark nudged Donghyuck's leg. Donghyuck nudged him back. Their eyes met in the mirror and they burst out giggling.

They lay on the bed with a safe space between them. There was a moment of silence where neither of them moved. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Donghyuck slowly scooted closer. It was as if Mark had been waiting for him to do it because the next thing Donghyuck knew, the latter had pulled him impossibly close against him. Donghyuck's nose nuzzled against Mark's throat, breathing in his scent. Mark wrapped his arms around his waist, their legs entangled.

“I like holding you like this,” Mark breathed out. “You are so warm.”

Donghyuck pressed himself closer against Mark. Mark was always honest with him and Donghyuck had learned to deal with his blunt confession, though sometimes it still caught him off guard.

“I like holding you too,” he said. “You make me feel safe.”

It might take a while for them to take things even further than this but Donghyuck was happy with their pace. They didn't rush things because they believed that everything would eventually fall into places.

“I'm going to miss you,” Mark sighed as he pressed his cheek to the top of Donghyuck's head. “Going overseas has never been so hard before. Now that I have you, it’s really hard to go.”

“Am I making things hard for you?”

“Yes, in a good way,” Mark replied, slipping his fingers to the back of Donghyuck's head. “It's nice having someone who waits for you at home.”

“We haven't moved in together yet.”

Mark hummed. “Doesn't really matter. You know my passcode.”

“I will come here when I miss you and hide on your closet just so I can feel you close to me.”

Mark laughed, his whole body vibrated. Donghyuck laughed along with him. He hadn't been in a serious relationship before he met Mark, partly because he wasn't really interested. Now that he was with Mark, he couldn't help but feel grateful. He liked what he had with Mark. It wasn't always perfect but their relationship was healthy. They were still lacking in some departments but there was always a room for improvement. They balanced and complemented each other and it was nice to have someone who could accept you for who you were.

“You are so cute,” Mark cooed, squeezing Donghyuck tighter. “So cute like a baby.”

“You are also cute like a baby. My baby,”

Mark spluttered and Donghyuck pulled his head so he could see Mark's red face. He looked so beautiful when he flushed like that. Not being able to resist him, Donghyuck leaned forward to kiss his jaw.

“Cute.” he cooed, making Mark’s cheeks turned redder. Mark tickled his stomach as a punishment and Donghyuck laughed again, loud and free.

“Stop, stop!”

Mark laughed as he leaned down to drop a quick kiss on Donghyuck's lips.

“You are my baby, too,” he said. “My sunshine.”

Donghyuck beamed at him and Mark kissed him again, slow enough to make Donghyuck's wanted more and passionate enough to make Donghyuck's skin tingled.

“We should sleep now.” Mark said after giving Donghyuck a final kiss on the lips. He tucked the smaller’s head under his chin, holding him close to his heart. “I have to wake up early.”

“I will make breakfast for us tomorrow.”

Mark kissed his forehead. “That's very sweet of you, baby.”

“I like making you happy.”

Donghyuck didn't have to look at Mark's face to know that he was smiling. Mark held him tighter.

“I like making you happy too.”

Donghyuck sighed, happy and content. “Let's always make each other happy.”

“I like that,” he said, slowly drifting to sleep. He pressed his lips against Donghyuck’s hair. “Now we need to sleep for real.”

“Okay.”

“Good night, sunshine.”

Donghyuck pressed his lips against Mark’s neck, right where his pulse was beating. “Goodnight, baby.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling incredibly warm, happy, and in love.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)


End file.
